Ghost Room
by abbas.dandy
Summary: Hidup tenten yang tenang terusik ketika didatangi hantu tampan dengan rambut indah bak iklan shampo. Akankah ia bisa mengusir hantu itu? atau malah terjerumus kedalamnya?
1. chapter 1

"Tenten… cepat turun sarapan!" terdengar suara teriakan dari bawah.

"Iya, kaa-san. Sebentar lagi…!" ucap Tenten sambil berteriak. Sebelum ia turun untuk sarapan, Gadis itu harus melakukan ritual paginya terlebih dahulu.

Ada pepatah yang bilang tidak ada orang yang terlahir sempurna, begitu juga Tenten. Seluruh keluarga bahkan anggota dojo pun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa seorang Tenten yang serba bisa itu memiliki kekurangan. Hanya Ino-lah yang tahu akan hal itu, bahkan mungkin gara-gara Ino-lah, Tenten sampai terkena 'virus' itu.

Dengan langkah santai ia melangkah ke tempat dimana lemari bajunya berada, dibukanya pintu tersebut. Terdapat baju-baju tergantung dan tumpukan celana. Sekilas tidak ada yang salah dengan lemarinya, namun jika kau menyibak baju-baju yang tergantung, kau akan melihat sebuah pintu rahasia. Rahasia yang juga merupakan bukti otentik kalau Tenten masih normal dan bukan seorang yuri.

"Ohayou Gaara-kuunn,"ucap Tenten setelah membuka pintu rahasia itu. Ia membelai-belai potret sebesar 16 R.

Disekelilingnya terpajang foto-foto dari pemuda paling populer disekolahnya kapten tim basket putra, Sabaku Gaara. Tidak hanya itu, disana terdapat juga bantal cinta bergambar foto Gaara.

Sabaku Gaara? Kok bisa?

Semua berkat Yamanaka Ino―yang juga seorang anggota Cheer―memaksa Tenten untuk menemaninya latihan bersama Anggota Cheerleader lainnya. Terpaksa deh Tenten ikut. Tenten yang belum pernah mampir ke lapangan basket sebelumnya terkagum-kagum melihat performa pemain basket sekolahnya (maklum gedung olahraga dan gedung dojonya terpisah jauuuuh) dan dari semua pemuda gagah yang nangkring didepan matanya cuma Gaara lah yang paling mencolok dan menarik perhatiannya. Sejak saat itu Tenten jadi ketularan Ino ikut nongkrong di lapangan basket. Entah bagaimana reaksi para juniornya kalau melihat Tenten seperti itu.

Setelah menyapa idolanya, Tenten kembali memasang wajah datar dan segera turun untuk sarapan. Kemudian ia langsung berangkat ke sekolah.

Seperti biasa Tenten menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah. Para siswa segera menyingkir memberi jalan dan menatapnya hormat ketika melihat Tenten lewat. Gadis itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan anak-anak di sekolahnya tersebut. Ia ingin waktu cepat berlalu sehingga ia bisa pulang ke rumah dengan cepat.

"Teen~~" panggil Ino setelah jam pelajaran usai. Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Yaa," jawab Tenten tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ino yang diabaikan hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Lihat ini…'barang' baru, aku dapat dari temanku yang biasa menjadi panitia olahraga sekolah kita"

Ucapan Ino barusan membuat langkah Tenten berhenti dan memandang bungkusan di tangan Ino.

"Aku sudah menontonnya, nih aku pinjamkan. Jangan lupa besok dikembalikan!" Ino menyodorkan bungkusan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ok, Nanti aku tonton," ucap Tenten datar. Ia memasukan bungkusan tersebut ke dalam tas dengan malas, seolah-olah bungkusan itu tidak penting. Dari luar sih stay cool tapi di dalamnya siapa sangka kalau Tenten senengnya bukan main.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Tenten," jawab Ibunya yang sedang asyik nonton TV.

"Sudah makan? Kok telat pulangnya?" tanya ibunya.

"Sudah, kaa-san. Gomen, tadi aku ada tugas kelompok sama Ino."

"Oh, ya sudah."

Tenten langsung naik ke lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memejamkan mata. Setelah 10 menit beristirahat, ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar cuci muka. Si tenten jelas ga' mau wajah manisnya jerawatan karena lupa cuci muka. Kemudian ia turun dan melihat ibunya yang masih asyik nonton TV di ruang keluarga. Hanya ibunya dan dia yang ada di rumah, sedangkan ayahnya sedang berada di luar kota. Tenten yang tidak ada kerjaan terpaksa ikut nonton. Ternyata ibunya sedang menonton acara mistis berjudul 'Memang dunia lain' dengan paranormal bernama

Aki-Orochimaru. Tenten hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat acara kesukaan ibunya itu.

"Bagaimana Aki Oro, apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di kamar ini?" tanya pembawa acara.

"Hemm... Hemmm..." gumam seorang kakek-kakek tua sambil menganggukkan kepala. Si kakek memiliki rambut panjang bak model iklan shampo, serta seekor ular berwarna ungu metalik melilit dilehernya.

"Bagaimana Manda?" si kakek malah bertanya pada ularnya.

Manda―si ular―meliak-liuk gelisah, lidahnya terulur dan mendesis.

"Ah… begitu," kata Aki Oro. Sepertinya ia paham bahasa ular.

"Di sini memang ada penunggunya…" dengan nada dalam sambil memejamkan mata, tangannya melambai-lambai pada udara kosong, "..dan disana ada hantu gadis yang bunuh diri."

"Benarkah?" tanya si pembawa acara sedikit takut.

"Emmm… ya… benar… AHhkk―" kalimat Aki Oro terputus karena merintih kesakitan.

Ia memegang kepalanya dan tiba-tiba muncul suara backsong andalan 'memang dunia lain' , suara seperti detak jantung manusia. Degdeg…degdeg…

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pembawa acara panik. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan sang paranormal.

"Haah… haahh…Sepertinya dia menyerangku, tenang saja. Dengan ini aku akan mengusirnya."

Penjelasan Aki Oro membuat suasana rumah menjadi kelam. Manik hitamnya memandang keseluruh ruang dengan tegang. Kemudian dari balik sakunya, ia mengambil botol kaca dan menggumamkan mantra tidak jelas.

"Humbla…bla….bla….hummmm…..Blaa…. ….awwaaa…waaaa!"

Tangannya membuat simbol-simbol aneh, belum lagi badannya yang bergetar dengan hebat. Sementara itu muncul suara-suara aneh entah darimana, perabotan-perabotan yang tiba-tiba bergerak dan angin yang berhembus dengan kencang.

Tingkah aneh Aki Oro dan situasi yang berubah horror membuat sang pembawa acara semakin panik ketakutan dan membuatnya bersembunyi dibalik meja.

"Tenang rumah ini sudah aman. Aku sudah memasukkannya kedalam botol," ucap Aki Oro sambil tersenyum menyeramkan. Ternyata ritual pengusiran hantu sudah selesai dan hantunya sudah terperangkap di dalam botol.

"Wah, hebat sekali Aki Oro. Saya sampai takjub. Sekali lagi, Aki Oro mampu mengusir hantu." Kamera memfokuskan diri ke pembawa acara yang kala itu mengelap keringat dengan sapu tangan.

"..dan sampailah kita dipenghujung acara. Bagi pemirsa yang merasa rumahnya dihantui segera hubungi kami di nomor 028-19936-XXX. Kami dari kru 'memang dunia lain' beserta Aki Oro siap membantu anda. Selamat malam."

Klik.

Ibu mematikan TV.

"Ne… Tenten. Menurutmu rumah kita bebas dari hantu, tidak?" tanya Ibunya.

"Entahlah kaa-san. Jangan terlalu percaya dengan acara itu. Itu pasti akal-akalan mereka saja."

"Tapi kaa-san yakin Aki Oro tidak bohong. Sepertinya ia benar-benar bisa mengusir hantu."

"Hah, omong kosong! Aku yakin hantu itu tidak ada, kaa-san. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Tenten."

Tenten pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Teng-teng-teng.

Jam yang berdentang 10 kali dari ruang tengah menandakan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam. Ketika ia menutup pintu kamarnya, Tenten menghela nafas sambil memengang dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan keringat membasahi dahinya.

'Hantu itu tidak ada,' batin Tenten sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Lebih baik aku nonton Gaara-kun saja ah~"

Tenten membuka tas dan mengambil bungkus plastik yang diberikan Ino tadi sore. Setelah menghidupkan komputer dan memasukan keping CD, ia mulai menonton rekaman pertandingan basket yang tidak sempat ditontonnya. Karena keasyikan menonton, Tenten sampai melupakan ketakutannya.

Yups. Kekurangan Tenten yang kedua adalah takut sama hantu. Bahkan seorang Yamanaka Ino-pun yang ratu biang gosip tidak tahu kekurangannya yang satu ini. Hanya kamisama dan dirinyalah yang tahu.

Pet….

Sedang asyik-asyik menonton Gaara beraksi mendrible bola, tiba-tiba saja layar komputer padam. Tenten kesal kenapa komputernya harus mati disaat-saat penting seperti ini. Tenten meng-klik dan memencet tombol keyboard asal-asalan namun tetap saja komputernya mati.

"Hah.. lebih baik aku tidur saja," ucap Tenten pasrah. Namun belum juga ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba layar komputernya kembali hidup dan menampilkan sebuah sumur dengan latar putih polos.

"Aneh… apa itu?" tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk gambar sumur. Sebuah sumur tua, persis seperti sumur yang ada di belakang rumahnya.

'Pasti ulah Ino,' batinnya kesal.

Tenten mematikan komputernya paksa, namun gagal. Gambar sumur itu masih terpampang dihadapannya. Matanya membelalak kaget ketika sebuah tangan muncul dari dalam sumur. Susah payah ia menelan ludah, matanya masih terpaku pada tangan keriput itu. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi setelah ini.

Tepat dugaannya.

Tangan tersebut memegang tepian sumur, seakan ingin keluar dari dalam situ. Kemudian muncul tangan lainnya, tangan yang sama keriputnya dengan yang satunya. Tenten panik. Ia memencet tombol restart berkali-kali namun hasilnya nihil. Matanya berpindah dari tombol restart ke layar berkali-kali.

Sosok itu sudah menampakkan kepalanya. Namun wajahnya tidak terlihat karena rambut panjang menutupinya. Tenten semakin gelisah, keringat dingin bercucuran di keningnya. Akhirnya sosok keluar dari dalam sumur dengan menggunakan terusan berwarna putih. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil membaui udara. Kemudian matanya yang tertutup rambut memandang Tenten tajam. Seolah-olah ia tahu keberadaaan Tenten.

Tenten terkejut dan tanpa sadar terjatuh dari kursinya.

Pelan-pelan sosok hantu itu merayap menuju Tenten. Merangkak bagaikan seekor laba-laba. Makin dekat…makin dekat…. Jarak mereka semakin dekat dan si hantu berjalan semakin cepat. Sepertinya si hantu ingin keluar dari layar kemudian ingin mencekik Tenten.

Tenten semakin panik. Belum pernah ia merasa ketakutan seperti ini. Keringat sudah membasahi bajunya. Ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa, seakan ada batu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya.

'Bagaimana ini? Apa sebentar lagi aku akan mati?'

Tenten kembali teringat Gaara-kun―sang atlet idola. Ia tidak boleh mati konyol di sini. matanya mencari-cari sesuatu dan akhirnya berhenti di satu titik.

'Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara,' batin Tenten.

Dilihatnya kembali layar komputernya. Sebentar lagi si hantu akan sampai ke layar kaca komputer. Tangan keriput itu sudah menjulur ke depan. Tenten hanya mempunyai waktu beberapa detik.

Sedetik saja terlambat entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dengan nafas terputus-putus dan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Tenten merangkak ke bawah meja dan menarik kabel stopcontact.

Tep.

Layar komputer padam. Tenten akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Untung saja," kata Tenten sambil menggenggam tangannya yang sedari tadi bergetar.

Ia kembali menatap layar komputer yang sudah berubah hitam. Tidak ada lagi gambar sumur dan sosok hantu di sana. Apa jadinya kalau Tenten terlambat menarik kabel tersebut? Apa hantu itu akan keluar dari balik layar?

Tenten tidak mau memikirkan hal itu.

Berjalan gontai, ia menuju tempat tidurnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan dan menarik selimut. Belum pernah ia merasa selelah ini. Sekilas ia melirik jam yang ada di atas meja. Ternyata sudah jam 11 malam.

Ketakutan masih melanda si gadis bercepol dua itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa suhu ruangan bertambah dingin sehingga ia menarik selimut sampai batas kepala. Mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan perasaan takut dan udara yang tiba-tiba dingin, ia memejamkan mata dan membayangkan sosok Gaara-kun sedang ada dihadapannya. Akhirnya nafasnya kembali teratur pertanda Tenten masuk ke alam mimpi.

Mimpi apakah itu? Tentu saja memimpikan sosok Gaara-kun.

Teerus Bataww Canjuuut??


	2. chapter 2

"Apa maumu, Ten?!" teriak Ino setelah mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Ino merapikan seragam sekolahnya yang kusut akibat tarikan Tenten. Ia sangat kesal dengan perilaku kasar temannya itu.

"Nih… kukembalikan CD konyolmu."

Tenten melempar bungkusan hitam ke arah Ino. Gadis berkulit putih itu dengan sigap menangkapnya. Matanya melotot menandakan dirinya sedang disulut api amarah. Ia tidak terima CD kesayangannya diperlakukan semena-mena seperti itu. Keterlaluan! Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Ino yang hilang kesabaran mulai menyemburkan kata-kata pedas.

"AKU SUDAH BAIK MEMINJAMKAN CD INI. TAPI KAUU… KAU MALAH MELEMPARNYA ASAL-ASALAN. SUDAH UNTUNG AKU JADI SAHABATMU… SEBENARNYA AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SIFAT SOK-MU. DASAR JOMBLO..! GADIS AMAZON…!"

Mata coklat Tenten membola mendengar teriakan-teriakan Ino. Tenten kecewa. sakit hati. Ternyata Ino menganggapnya seperti itu. Apalagi ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya 'dasar jomblo, gadis amazon'.

Gadis Amazooon???

Demi Ki Oro dan rambut indahnya, Tenten memang serba bisa dan ... apa itu gadis Amazon?. Apa karena ia tidak pernah memakai mascara, bedak, eye shadow, bahkan lipstick dan bukan gadis feminim?

Meski tomboy dia masih imut kok, dia hanya memakai BB Cream! Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik sahabatnya itu. Amarahnya sudah sampai tahap maximal. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan meledak.

"KAU…" geram Tenten. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sepertinya sebentar lagi amarahnya akan keluar.

"Kau…ja-jahat… Ino. Hiks…hiks.." Tenten memalingkan wajah dan terisak.

Hah?! Terisak? Maksudnya mengeluarkan air mata, gitu?

Yups! Satu lagi kelemahan Tenten, gadis tomboy itu kalau sudah marah sampai tahap maximal, bukan caci maki yang keluar tapi air mata. Air mata. Tidak ada yang tahu 'kan kalau sikuat tenten itu hatinya selembut pantat bayi. Sedikit saja terluka, air matanya akan keluar.

Ino yang melihat sahabatnya yang terkenal cool, pendiam dan jutek itu nangis hanya bisa bengong dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ga' tau harus berbuat apa-apa.

"Cup..cup..cup. jangan nangis dong, Ten. Nanti mukanya tambah jelek, lho…."

Niatnya sih ingin meredam tangisan Tenten, tapi tangisanya semakin keras. Terang aja nangis, siapa coba yang ga' sedih kalau dikatai jelek. Apalagi kalau Tenten yang notabane-nya terkenal jomblo, tiba-tiba dikatain jelek.

Ino semakin panik. Ia mulai membuat wajah-wajah jelek dan berjoget aneh agar Tenten berhenti menangis.

Tenten yang sudah berhenti menangis, menonton pertunjukan gratis itu.

"Hentikan itu, Ino. Kau membuatku muak," ucap Tenten datar dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Ino berhenti. Mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat reaksi Tenten yang berubah drastis. Bukannya tadi Tenten masih menangis tersedu-sedu? Tapi sekarang Tenten sudah memasang wajah cuek-nya kembali.

'Apa Tenten punya kepribadian ganda, ya?' tanya Ino dalam hati.

Ia menggendikkan bahu dan berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Ten~te~en~" panggil Ino.

"Tadi kamu menangis, ya~~" kata Ino dengan nada menjengkelkan.

"Kau..! jangan ceritakan ini pada siapa-siapa, awas sampai berita ini tersebar," Tenten mendekat dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Ino. Niatnya sih ingin mengancam, tapi sayang kurang berhasil. Ancaman itu malah membuat gadis pirang itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ppffu…hahaha… Okey…okey! Tidak masalah. Rahasiamu aman bersamaku, Tenten. Tapi nanti traktir aku makan dango pulang sekolah"

"Yaa."

"Hahaha… sebaiknya kau lihat wajahmu ketika kau menangis, Ten. Lucu sekali.." kata Ino sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat menahan tawa.

"IINNNNOOO!" teriak Tenten.

Tenten mengejar Ino yang kala itu masih saja tertawa.

"Hahaha…Kejar aku, ten."

"Awas kau kalau tertangkap."

-000-

Pukul enam sore, Tenten dengan langkah gontai sampai rumah. Si doi telat karena harus mentraktir Ino makan dango. Ino itu memang pintar mencari kesempatan emas, mumpung ditraktir Tenten, ia yang biasanya makan hanya ditemani air putih gelasan kini minta jus buah dan semangkuk es krim buat cuci mulutnya. Tenten pingin nangis rasanya ketika melihat dompetnya yang menipis.

Sepertinya ini memang hari sialnya.

"Tadaima."

Hening dan gelap.

Ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah Tenten yang luas itu. Tenten menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah dan melihat secarik kertas di atas meja. Sambil mengernyit, Tenten membaca tulisan tangan ibunya.

Dear Tenten chaan,

Gomen. Kaa-san harus menjemput Tou-san di bandara. Sebenarnya kaa-san ingin ngajak kamu, tapi kamu ga' datang-datang. Ya sudah kaa-san tinggal. Kamu jaga rumah yaa…

Tenang, ada yang nemenin kamu, koq ;)

Peluk cium,

Kaa-san

Tenten menghempaskan diri di sofa dan kembali membaca ulang pesan terakhir ibunya yang terkesan ganjil itu.

'Tenang ada yang nemenin kamu, koq.'

Memangnya siapa ? tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah, hanya ada Tenten.

Sendirian. Di dalam rumah yang besar ini.

Krik…krik…krik.

Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik dari kebun belakang rumah.

Tenten menelan ludah. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tiba-tiba adrenalinnya berpacu cepat. Mulai dah kambuh sifat parno-nya. Cepat-cepat ia menghidupkan seluruh lampu, bahkan lampu gudang yang ada di loteng juga tidak ketinggalan. Tidak hanya itu, ia memasang musik dan TV keras-keras.

Setelah dirasa aman, Tenten kembali duduk di ruang tengah.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Orang tuanya belum juga pulang. Tenten semakin gelisah. TV yang tadi dibiarkan nyala tidak ia diperhatikan.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah mematikan TV dan musik, Tenten melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Ketika akan menuju tangga, kakinya berhenti karena mendengar sesuatu.

'grak.. grakk...graaakk'

Tenten yang telinganya masih normal bisa mengetahui bahwa yang didengarnya adalah suara benda bergerak.

Glek.

Tenten meneguk ludah.

"Imajinasi, Teenn. Ya, hanya imajinasi."

Ia meyakinkan diri sendiri dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintu, gadis bercepol dua itu langsung tiduran di kasurnya yang empuk.

' Aaauuuuuu...waa...waa... Hi..iiiihhiiiihiiihiiii...'

Terdengar suara dering ringtone 'Sabtu Suro' milik Kuburan Band dari saku celana Tenten.

'Sial... si Ino mengganti nada deringku. Awas besok!'

'Mungkin dari kaa-san,' batinnya.

Tapi belum sempat ia mengangkat, deringnya sudah terputus. Ia melihat layar HP dan melihat siapa yang menelpon.

'Private Number'

Ia meletakkan kembali smartphone-nya di meja. Selang beberapa detik, teleponnya kembali berbunyi, namun kembali mati sebelum ia berhasil mengangkatnya.

Tiga kali sudah, teleponnya berbunyi dan tiga kali juga telponnya mendadak mati. Kembali rasa takut menghantuinya. Ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Hanya orang iseng, Teenn. Tenanglah."

Pip. Pip.

Kali ini Tenten menerima SMS dari si 'private number'. Sambil memeluk bantal hati bergambar Gaara kun, ia membacanya. Mata onyxnya menelusuri kata demi kata yang tertera di layar.

'… tolong aku...'

Disini gelap. Aku tidak bisa keluar.

Tolong aku...'

Glek.

Entah sudah berapa kali Tenten menelan ludah. Sial. Siapa sih yang berani-berani mengusilinya.

'Apa Ino? Pasti Ino!' batin Tenten yakin.

Lamunan Tenten buyar ketika mendengar kembali dering handphonenya. Ia sambar handphone-nya itu.

"Ino! Permainanmu tidak lucu, tau!" teriak Tenten.

"…" tidak ada suara dari seberang telepon.

"Hallo?"

"Teen..teee..een.." bulu kuduk Tenten berdiri mendengar suara dari seberang telepon. Suara pemuda yang terkesan dalam namun mengerikan. Tenten kembali meneguk ludah, keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa merespon si lawan bicara.

"Teeen… Teen.." terdengar suara panggilan.

"Tolong aku Tenten…"

Cepat-cepat Tenten memutuskan sambungan dan melempar handphonenya jauh-jauh.

Ia merutuki nasib sialnya hari ini.

'Aaauuuu… waaa.. waaa... iiihiiihhi...hiii...iiii'

Kembali handphone Tenten berdering dan merinding mendengar nada dering tersebut. Ia menutup telinganya erat-erat seraya berdoa semoga keluarganya cepat pulang.

Suara dering telepon berhenti, Tenten membuka telinganya, namun suara panggilan kembali terdengar, bukan dari handphone-nya melainkan dari kebun belakang rumah. Kamar Tenten terletak tepat di depannya, sehingga dari jendela kamarnya bisa melihat jelas kebun tersebut.

'Teen… teee..eenn' suara panggilan berasal dari dalam sumur. Sumur tua yang sudah lama kering.

Oh my goat! Jerit Tenten dalam hati. Apa jangan-jangan muncul sosok hantu dari dalam sumur seperti video yang ditontonnya kemarin? Ia mulai parno. Parno tingkat akut. Ia mulai gemetaran, giginya bergemeletuk, dan keringat mengucur deras.

Ia butuh bantuan. Sebuah pertolongan dari seorang yang professional.

Ia berlari dan menyambar handphone yang tadi dilemparnya, memencet nomor yang pertama kali diingatnya.

Yamanaka Ino.

Tut… Tut…

'Kumohon… angkat, Ino.' Batin Tenten. Selang beberapa detik, Ino menjawab teleponnya.

"Hallo."

"Ino.. cepat kesini! Sepertinya ada hantu dirumahku." kata Tenten bertubi-tubi.

"Hallo… Ino, kau masih disana? Jawab aku!"teriak Tenten frustasi.

"Kau sakit? Jangan-jangan gara-gara kebanyakan makan dango?"

"EErrr…Bukan, aku serius! Dia ada di dalam sumur tua yang ada di kebun belakang," jelas Tenten sambil menggigit kuku jarinya.

"Kau serius?"

"Kapan aku pernah bercanda, Ino?!"

"Hantu di dalam sumur? Jangan-jangan Sadako. Apa kau pernah menonton The Ring?"

"Sadako? The Ring? Tidak, aku tidak pernah menontonnya." Tenten yang takut hantu jelas tidak pernah menonton film tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berangkat sekarang. Lebih baik kau mengambil garam, Ten. Menurut ki Oro, garam adalah penangkal hantu yang baik," jelas Ino. Sepertinya Ino juga penggemar acara 'memang dunia lain' .

Setelah menelpon Ino, Tenten berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil setoples garam.

Dari arah sumur, Tenten kembali mendengar rintihan dan panggilan yang membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri.

'Jangan takut, Ten. Ada garam disisimu.' Tenten menggenggam toples yang berisi garam dengan erat dan melangkah ke kebun belakang.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di kebun tak terawat itu. Rumput dan ilalang yang tumbuh liar menambah kesan angker. Angin malam yang berhembus menyebabkan dahan-dahan bergesekan dan menimbulkan suara-suara aneh.

Kriet.. kriet..

"Tenten?" tanya suara dari dalam sumur. Tubuh Tenten mendadak tidak bisa digerakan ketika ia melihat tangan kekar dan putih menjulur keluar dari dalam sumur, persis seperti video yang ditontonnya kemarin malam.

Tangannya bergetar ketika membuka tutup toples. Sambil berteriak, ia melempar garam ke arah sumur dengan membabi-buta.

"Pergi kau hantu… pergi!"

Sepertinya tidak mempan, karena tangan satunya kembali terjulur dan memegang tepian sumur. Tiba-tiba kakinya lemas dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Tenten… Tenten…" suara itu masih memanggil-manggilnya.

Tenten membalikkan badan dan merangkak menjauhi sumur.

Hap.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Sebuah tangan dingin mencengkram erat pergelangan kakinya. Ia terlalu takut untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Tenten parno, menjerit berkali-kali dan melupakan sifat dingin yang diagung-agungkannya selama ini. Ia berusaha menendang-nendang sosok yang mencengkram pergelangan kakinya.

"Pergi kau! Pergi… Aku belum mau mati. KAMISAMAA! Tolong aku!" teriak Tenten.

Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya? Mati karena dimakan hantu? Tenten memejamkan mata, pasrah menerima akhir hidupnya.

"Lho, Tenten… apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Matanya membuka lebar mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Setitik air mata keluar dari ujung matanya. Sebuah rasa syukur memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Oka-san.. tolong aku," kata Tenten sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Disamping ibunya, berdiri Ino dan ayahnya. Mereka bertiga menatap Tenten dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tenten yang sangat OOC itu. Bahkan mulut ino sampai terbuka lebar.

"Tenten, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pertanyaan ino langsung membuat Tenten menoleh ke arah belakang. Tenten melotot tidak percaya. Rupanya sosok itu telah hilang.

Sial. Benar-benar sial!

Buru-buru ia berdiri dengan wajah sedikit terangkat dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hehehe… tadi aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, didalam panas" jelas Tenten.

Ino yang mendengarnya ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?! Apa kau terluka, Tenten?" tanya Ayahnya.

"Emm… hanya luka kecil dibagian lutut."

"Kalau begitu harus segera diobati," ucap Ibunya.

Setelah keluarganya pergi kedalam rumah, Tenten menatap ino tajam.

"Apa kau yang mengganti nada deringku tadi?"

"Nada dering apa? Bukankah seharian ini aku belum meminjam hapemu, ten?"

Tenten menggangguk.

"Tapi kenapa nada deringku jadi horor, Ino?" tanya Tenten frustasi. Tangannya gatal ingin menjambak rambutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ten. Mungkin kau lupa merubahnya."

Jawaban Ino membuat Tenten menepuk jidatnya, "Kemudian kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Dan kenapa kau menyuruhku datang rumahmu?"

"Ee.. tadi ada hantu jadi aku menelponmu…," kata Tenten sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, "..sepertinya tadi hantu itu lari kebelakang kebun dan aku berusaha mengejarnya. Mungkin karena tidak hati-hati aku terpeleset dan jatuh," jelas Tenten panjang lebar.

Ino mengangguk-angguk.

"Ayo aku obati lukamu," Ino tersenyum dan menarik tangan Tenten. Sedangkan Tenten sendiri sedang pucat berat. Wajahnya mendadak putih bagai bengkoang.

"Ino…"

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih tadi mau menolongku," kata Tenten.

"Sama-sama" kata Ino.

Mereka berdua kembali kedalam rumah. Namun rasa penasaran tenten masih terbayang, mata coklatnya melirik ke arah sumur dan sedikit terlonjak melihat sosok berambut panjang muncul dari dalam sumur.

"Ten… Tenten… ada apa?" tanya Ino khawatir melihat wajah Tenten yang tiba-tiba memucat kembali.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Ino. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk."

Ino menggangguk dan mengikuti Tenten masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara Tenten untuk terakhir kalinya ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya―tangan putih dan keriput―dan tersenyum mengerikan.

Glek.

Tenten memejamkan matanya dan ketika membuka mata, sosok itu lenyap bagaikan debu terbawa angin.

'Apa Tenten harus menghubungi tim

'memang dunia lain' dan Ki Oro untuk datang ke rumahnya?'

Tbc

reviewnya yah...


	3. chapter 3

Flashback

Neji Pov

Selepas pulang sekolah, aku bergegas menuju toko kue. Aku membeli kue kesukaan Tenten.

Dan ada hal penting lain yang akan kulakukan malam ini, Tenten.

Aku...hmmm...mau menyatakan perasaanku! Aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku sangat mencintainya sejak melihatnya pertama kali saat kepindahanku ke kota ini 2 tahun lalu.

Bayangkan, sudah hampir 5 tahun aku memendam semua ini, dan tidak sekalipun dia menyadari keberadaanku yang setiap hari bertemu di dojo.

Betapa sakitnya diriku, ketika ku dengar dia ternyata memendam rasa dengan Sabaku Gaara rival abadiku di kelas. Aku harus bisa jujur. Aku sudah tidak tahan menjadi seekor katak dalam tempurung.

Semua sakit telah menyiksa diriku dan aku tidak mungkin terpuruk lebih lama lagi pada sakitku ini. Aku harus berani, ya, untuk menyatakan cintaku.

Selama ini, memang sih, aku jaim. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanku tiba-tiba terusik ketika kudengar Gaara mulai melirik Tenten.

Jadi, sekarang ini waktu yang tepat, sebelum minggu depan acara perpisahan sekolah dan aku tak akan bertemu lagi. Mungkin aku masih bisa bertemu di luar sekolah, tapi kan aku tak mungkin lagi melihatnya setiap hari. Oleh karena itu, sebelum benar-benar terlambat, aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku, Tenten. Aku pasrah dengan semua jawabanmu karena aku yakin kau tak mungkin menjadi pacarku.

Aku pun sampai di ujung jalan komplekku. Dengan cekatan aku pun menyebrang jalan yang tidak ramai itu tetapi tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil melesat tepat menabrak diriku.

Aku terlempar karena mobil itu melaju cukup kencang. Tubuhku jatuh menghantam aspal sejauh lima meter. Perutku terasa mual dan jantungku serasa berdenyut dengan sangat pelan karena rasa kaget yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Aku pun merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Kepalaku menghantam aspal juga, sakit, dan kurasakan darah mengalir dari kepalaku, membujur melewati wajahku. Aku menatap sekilas ke arah tubuhku, darah berceceran dimana-mana, tangan dan kakiku sangat sakit, aku pun tak mampu merasakan apa-apa lagi seiring kesadaranku yang akhirnya terenggut total.

Beberapa saat berikutnya aku bangun dalam perasaan yang sangat enteng. Aku serasa tak menopang tubuhku. Dan saat kutatap telapak tanganku, aku sadar, bahwa diriku memudar, tembus pandang. Lalu kutatap lurus ke depan, jasadku yang bersimbah darah sedang tergeletak dikerumuni orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan miris. Beberapa meter lebih jauh, kulihat sedan yang menabrakku barusan.

Dan kulihat sosok bercahaya yang perlahan mendekatiku.

"Hei! Kau sudah meninggal!" teriak sosok terang itu.

Ha? Aku meninggal!

Aku bingung, apa benar aku sudah meninggal? Jadi ini arwahku? Ah! Mendadak aku pusing memikirkannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ah! Kepalaku mau pecah!

Eh? Aku kan sudah meninggal? Bagaimana jadinya jika kepalaku pusing seperti ini?

"Hoi! Kesini! Ikut aku ke surga!" teriak sosok bercahaya itu.

Aku tidak memedulikannya. Aku masih bingung dengan kondisiku. Aku lalu memalingkan wajah dan menangkap jam jalan.

Aku harus bergegas bertemu dengannya!

Aku pun berlari menuju rumah tenten.

Sosok bercahaya itu terus berteriak memanggil dan mengejarku. Kemudian aku ingat, aku sudah meninggal dan dia bilang dia hendak membawaku ke surga.

Berarti, aku tak mungkin bertemu Tenten lagi! Ah! Aku harus kabur dari malaikat itu!

"Hei! Jangan lari!"

Aku lalu menikung ke jalan lain untuk menghindarinya. Aku panik. Aku harus mencari tempat bersembunyi. Aku harus menghindarinya!

"Hoy! Kau mau kemana?"

Aku berlari lebih cepat. Suara si malaikat itu tetap tak kupedulikan. Aku pun masuk ke dalam sumur belakang rumah tenten. Aku harus bersembunyi menghindari malaikat sialan itu, yang suara teriakannya semakin cempreng!

"Hey! Kau dimana?"

Sebaiknya aku disini menunggu semuanya aman.

Neji Pov End

Dan nejipun jadi arwah gentayangan yang sembunyi disumur tua rumah tenten.

Merasa keadaan aman terkendali malamnya dia masuk kekamar tenten, pemuda itu geram melihat video performa Sabaku Gaara yang di nikmati gadis pujaan hatinya. Sebuah ide muncul di pikirannya untuk mengerjai si manis tenten.

Ya.. ide tentang sepotong adegan film horor terbayang dibenaknya.

'Hmm.. mungkin ini sedikit keterlaluan.. tapi maaf tenten-chan kau harus ku hukum.. heheee' gumam neji tertawa.

Dan.. inilah yang terjadi adegan film THE RING muncul secara live dihadapan tenten yang notabene alergi dengan hal mistis bin horor..

#Flashback End

-000-

Setelah kepulangan Ino, Tenten segera berlari kecil untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Tapi tiba-tiba iris coklatnya itu tertuju pada jendela kamarnya. Ada pemuda yang terdiam di bawah pohon dekat sumur. Pemuda itu ternyata juga memperhatikan Tenten. Tenten tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tampan. Itulah satu kata yang terbesit di fikiran Tenten melihat pemuda itu. Tenten berhenti dan memperhatikan pemuda itu dari gaya rambut, mata indigonya, kulitnya... pucat sekali. Kemudian tubuhnya yang tinggi, sampai ujung kakinya...

"HEEE?!" Tenten teriak melihat bahwa kaki si lelaki... tidak menapak! Itu berarti dia roh. Tenten terkejut dan mulai menyadari kilasan ingatan yang baru saja dia alami. Itu hantu yang mengganggunya tadi.

"Tenten, Kau bisa melihatku?" panggil roh bersosok pemuda tampan itu membuat Tenten terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada disampingnya. Gawat! Pikir Tenten.

gelap..

Tenten shock...dan langsung pingsan..

-000-

Esok paginya...

"Hhh~" Tenten bangun dari tidur paginya di kasur dengan lesu.

"Sudah bangun?"

"UWAAA!" Spontan Tenten melempar selimut ke arah depan karena mendengar suara dari sebelah kanannya, yang sukses membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Tenten menengok, itu adalah hantu pemuda yang tadi malam, tidur di sampingnya dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Kau itu jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Hmm?"

Benar-benar payah, ini pertama baginya diikuti hantu seumur-umur, cakep pula. Apa jasadnya juga tampan dan ganteng seperti rohnya ini? Tenten segera bangun dan menyambar handuk yang menggantung di pintu kamarnya, "Aku mau mandi dulu, setelah itu kita akan bicara." ucap Tenten dan hanya dibalas tatapan Neji yang seakan mengatakan 'aku mengerti'.

Tenten memang penakut, tapi demi ketenangan dan kententraman kamarnya, ia tidak rela kamar tercintanya jadi basecampnya dedemit macam sadako atau sejenisnya..

Dalam hati Tenten berfikir, ia hanya punya waktu seminggu untuk memecahkan misteri ini. Karena minggu depan ia harus fokus mencari informasi universitas impiannya. Berfikir itu, Tenten menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menguatkan tekadnya. Dalam seminggu ini, ia harus berhasil mengusir roh pemuda itu dari kamarnya.

-000-

Di depan Rumah Sakit Shibuya yang sepi, berdiri gadis manis yang sedang menatap serius roh tampan di depannya. Jika ada orang yang melihat, mungkin orang itu akan menganggap gadis berambut coklat itu bicara sendiri.

"Baiklah, jadi kita mulai dari sini. Karena ini Rs terdekat dari tempat kejadian, kemungkinan jasadmu ada di sini." ucap Tenten.

"Baiklah." jawab Neji dan berlanjut dengan Tenten yang mulai berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam, kemudian disusul oleh Neji.

Hingga sampai di meja resepsionis, Tenten berhadapan dengan gadis cantik dengan name-tag Shizune. "Selamat datang di Rumah Sakit Shibuya Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Untunglah ini masih pagi sekali, jadi masih sepi, Tenten bisa leluasa bertanya. "Begini... Aku mau melihat daftar kematian di Rumah Sakit ini boleh? Tenten berucap dengan gugup, sementara Neji yang hanya terlihat oleh gadis itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Untuk apa?"

"I-itu...," Otak Tenten dengan cepat mencari-cari alasan, "aku dengar kemarin sore ada kecelakaan didekat rumahku jadi aku khawatir itu temanku,..."

Gawat, gawat! bagaimana ini? Pikiran Tenten mulai tak karuan.

Neji sweatdrop melihat Shizune malah dengan mudah tertipu oleh Tenten yang jelas-jelas tidak meyakinkan. Keringat dingin sudah bercucuran di seluruh tubuh Tenten. "Hahaha... B-begitulah..." ucap Tenten menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Catatannya masih belum dipindahkan ke arsip RS, masih ada di sini. Karena sekarang memang masih Februari. Sebentar," Shizune menunduk sambil membuka laci yang ada di kolong meja resepsionis.

Cukup lama Tenten dan Neji menunggu, hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Shizune mengeluarkan satu buku tebal bersampul warna biru muda dengan lambang Rumah Sakit Shibuya, di sana tertulis, 'Catatan Kematian Bulan Februari'. Tenten memilih melihat bulan ini karena ia yakin jasad Neji meninggal belum lama ini. Entahlah mengapa, tapi ia yakin begitu.

Setelah menerimanya, Tenten yang masih berdiri itu membuka halaman demi halaman, mencari nama yang disertai foto hitam putih itu. Iris hijau permatanya bergerak dari kiri kekanan, menyapu tulisan demi tulisan. Tiba-tiba Tenten merasakan lehernya dingin. Setelah melirik sebentar, ternyata itu adalah Neji.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Tenten merasa selama ini ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini jika berdekatan dengan pemuda. Tunggu, tapi Neji bukan manusia! Tenten berusaha menepis debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan. Ia kembali fokus pada buku walau sesekali ia melirik mencuri-curi pandang.

Neji... Bahkan dilihat dari dekat seperti ini semakin terlihat tampan. Pipi tirusnya, hidung mancungnya, matanya yang tajam, bibirnya yang tipis. Oh, Tuhan, sejak kapan Tenten jadi sedetail ini memperhatikan wajah seseorang—ralat—roh yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Lembarannya sudah selesai."

Tenten spontan terkejut tiba-tiba wajah Neji sudah menengok ke wajahnya. Kini wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, hingga membuat Tenten yang sadar dari lamunannya itu langsung merasakan wajahnya mulai panas. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam.

Tapi dengan cepat Tenten kembali melihat lembaran-lembaran buku yang ternyata sedari tadi ia balik-balik tapi tak diperhatikannya sama sekali. "A-apa? Mana? Mana?"

Shizune yang sedang mencatat tiba-tiba berhenti menyadari Tenten bicara sesuatu, "Ada apa?" tanya Shizune menatap Tenten yang salah tingkah hanya karena roh yang menjadi penguntitnya.

Tenten menengok ke arah Shizune, "T-tidak apa-apa. Maaf, hehehe..." katanya dan hanya dibalas senyum Shizune, kemudian gadis itu kembali menulis catatannya entah apa itu.

Dan Tenten sendiri sudah kembali melihat buku. Ia melihat buku tebal itu ternyata sudah habis ia balik-balik. Ia ulang kembali, hingga sekitar satu jam, Tenten tak menemukan nama Hyuga Neji. Dengan lesu ia menghela nafas, kemudian berterima kasih pada Shizune dan pamit.

Akhirnya Tenten beristirahat di taman Rumah Sakit. Ia duduk di bangku taman dan menghela nafas kembali, "Haaa...," Neji hanya menatap hampa Tenten dari samping, "ini aneh... Kenapa bisa tidak ada...?"

"Mungkinkah aku belum mati?" kata Neji tak memperdulikan Tenten yang sedang bicara. Gadis itu menengok, Tenten membulatkan matanya, "Eh?"

"Mungkin saja, siapa tahu kau koma dan dirawat disini. Aku pernah menonton sinetron yang aktor utamanya gentayangan karena koma dirumah sakit.. kalau tidak salah judulnya.. hantu kejedot pintu"

Gadis bercepol dua itu menengok ke arah Neji dan menatapnya, "Kau terlalu banyak nonton sinetron..."

"atau...bagaimana kalau kuhubungi Aki Orochimaru di acara MEMANG DUNIA LAIN?"

"Haaah...,terserah kau saja" Neji pasrah.

"Dari wajahmu ku perhatikan seperti pernah melihatmu tapi dimana ya?" Ucapan Tenten langsung membuat Neji yang tersenyum mendadak diam. Ia kembali memperhatikan Neji yang memandang lurus ke depan, melihat rumput-rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga taman yang bermekaran warna-warni.

"Hari sudah menjelang petang, sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku takut malaikat maut itu muncul dan membawaku sebelum aku memenuhi alasanku masih disini.." kata Neji dengan wajah sendu menatap kedepan.

Tenten mengerti dan mulai bergegas pulang bersama roh pemuda penguntitnya..

TBC...

Reviewnya dong..


End file.
